Havana
"Havana" is the lead single and fourth track off Camila Cabello's debut studio album, Camila. It is a collaboration with Young Thug.http://2paragraphs.com/2017/05/camila-cabello-in-studio-with-pharrell-williams-after-hey-ma/ It was released on August 3, 2017 as a “Summer Double Feature”. However on August 30, via Twitter, Cabello confirmed the song as the album's second official single, due to its success in the streaming platforms.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/902975985145962496 Twitter - Camila announcing that 'Havana' will be the next single] The track debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #99 and has charted in nine other countries including Spain and the UK. The song went to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 ''chart and thus became her highest charting and most successful single. As of May 29, 2018, the song become the most streamed song by a lead female artist on Spotify with 887M streams surpassing Sia's "Cheap Thrills". Background The song is about her heritage and cultural background. Camila was born in Havana, Cuba, and the song title is referring her birthplace. On June 10, 2017, Camila posted a photo on Instagram of herself as a kid with the description: "havana oo na na".https://www.instagram.com/p/BVLuA-PAeUo/?taken-by=camila_cabello The song was first performed at the ''Pepsi Summerbash on June 24, 2017.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/878794529725448192 Twitter - Camila's post about three new songs performed at the Pepsi Summerbash][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzNadzyDAUM Youtube - Camila Cabello - Havana (Live at SummerBash B96 Chicago)] On July 31, Camila posted a picture on Instagram announcing that "OMG" will be released along with "Havana".[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/?taken-by=camila_cabello Instagram - Camila's post #1] On August 1, Camila posted another picture but this time announcing the features of the song ("OMG" ft. Quavo and "Havana" ft. Young Thug).[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R/?taken-by=camila_cabello Instagram - Camila's post #2] Finally on August 3, 2017, the official audio was released on CamilaCabelloVEVO along with "OMG". The song also features Pharrell Williams, he recorded the background vocals. On August 30, 2017, after the success in the streaming platforms, Camila announced "Havana" as the second single off Camila. According to Camila, the song is about her falling in love “with this bad boy from Havana”. It is also an ode to her hometown. Camila was born in Cojímar, a ward – or consejo popular – that belongs to the municipality of La Habana Del Este, which is a district of Havana. Camila immigrated to the US when she was still a kid: "I was almost 7 at the time, born in Havana, Cuba. My papá is puro Mexicano and we lived back and forth between the heat of Havana and the concrete jungle of Mexico City. I didn’t realize it then, but, boy, does it hit me now. I realize how scary it must have been for them." In an interview with 98.7 AMP, Camila stated that Havana was the hardest song to write of the whole album: "It took, like, five months, because we have seven different versions. I have performed a version of it in Chicago for a radio show that I had. And, before the song came out, I re-wrote the pre-chorus. That’s how many different times the song had to be worked on." A no-rap version was released in September 2017. On September 25, 2017, Camila performed that version at ''The Tonight Show''. On December 21, 2017, Cabello revealed the official tracklist of her debut studio album, Camila, which the song is featured as the fourth track.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/943995274309054466 Twitter - Camila revealing the official tracklist] Composition "Havana" is a mid-tempo track that lyrically finds the singer embracing her Cuban heritage. Cabello sings the chorus over Latin-influenced piano riffs and rhythm. Sadie Bell of Billboard interpreted the line "Half of my heart is Havana" as the song chronicling "a romance that found Cabello's heart left down south," while for Rolling Stone's Brittany Spanos in the "clubby, smooth" track Cabello falls in love with "a mysterious suitor from East Atlanta," though she has left her heart in her hometown. Young Thug performs a sing-song verse over the "bouncy" piano. Some music publications described the song as "Latin fusion" and pop. Critical reception Writing for Billboard, Sadie Bell expressed that the "sexy" track radiates a Latin flare." Similarly, Much's Allison Browsher opined the track "arrives just in time to keep the summer heat going on the radio." Raise Bruner of Time.com wrote that "Havana" "hits a freshly sultry note that we hope to see more of in her September debut album." Peter A. Berry of XXL opined Young Thug's verse "blends with the bouncy piano perfectly." Commercial performance In the United Kingdom, "Havana" entered the UK Singles Chart at number 53 on the chart dated August 11, 2017. It rose to number two in its ninth week, behind only Post Malone's "Rockstar" featuring 21 Savage. On November 3, it reached number one, giving Cabello and Young Thug their first UK number-one single. In the United States, the single reached number two on the Billboard Hot 100 in its twelfth week, becoming Cabello's second top 10 hit as a solo artist and highest charting song. Live performances Camila first performed "Havana" at the 2017 B96 Summer Bash, with slightly different lyrics then. She also performed it at the 24K Magic World Tour being an opening act for Bruno Mars. On August 20, 2017, Camila performed "Havana" at the Billboard Hot 100 Festival along with another songs. Cabello performed the song for the first time on television on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on September 25, 2017. The same week she performed on The Today Show, where she delivered a message to "all the dreamers" in support of the Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals. On October 27, Cabello performed the song at the Latin American Music Awards. She also performed the song at the BBC Radio 1's Teen Awards, LOS40 Music Awards, iHeartRadio Fiesta Latina, and the MTV Europe Music Awards. Her performance at the MTV EMAs was ranked as the best of the night by Billboard writer Joe Lynch. It was also performed at Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve in 2017, and later she gave a cabaret-style performance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show during the album release week. She gave a performance inspired by Marilyn Monroe's Gentlemen Prefer Blondes role and Madonna's "Material Girl" music video at the 2018 iHeartRadio Music Awards. Remix version On October 19, 2017, according to Hits Daily Double, Camila is readying a remix of the track with Daddy Yankee.THE WORLD'S BIGGEST SONGS: SPOTIFY’S GLOBAL TOP 10 On November 11, 2017, Camila posted via Twitter: "Y'''ooooooooooo... i have '''A #HavanaSurprise this is N'ot a drill and you will need some '''K'leenex because I know 'E'ach of u will be happy when your 'E'ars hear it ��"[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/929475805708734466 Twitter - Camila's post about a #HavanaSurprise] Then, she tweeted "#HavanaSurprise at Midnight EDT ���� + ���� = ��������" with the flags of Cuba (where she was born) and the flag of Puerto Rico (when Daddy Yankee was born).[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/929523510078263297 Twitter - Camila's 2nd post with Cuba's and Puerto rico's flags] Music video The official music video was directed by Dave Meyers on October 3, 2017. On October 22, 2017, Camila shared via Twitter the trailer of the music video with the hashtag "#HAVANAtheMOVIE" and also announced that the music video will be released on October 24, 2017.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/922225097007665153 Twitter - Camila via Twitter about Havana the Film] Starring * Camila Cabello – Karla, herself, Camila * Young Thug - Singer * Lejuan James – Abuelita * Lele Pons – Bella * Noah Centineo – The Boy * Marco DelVecchio - Juan/Rodrigo * Maria * The Maid * Mikey Pesante - Dancer A vertical video, directed by Sam Lecca, was released on November 10, 2017 on her official Vevo account. The clip shows Cabello and dancers on a New York City subway. The video was previously a Spotify exclusive. Trailers Camila Cabello – HAVANAtheMOVIE Trailer 1|Trailer #1 Camila Cabello – HAVANAtheMOVIE Trailer 2|Trailer #2 Videos Camila Cabello - Havana (Spotify Music Video) Camila Cabello - Havana SummerBash B96 Chicago HD Havana - Camila Cabello 24K Magic Tour with Bruno Mars (San Jose) Camila Cabello - Havana (Live)|Live at Billboard Hot 100 Festival Camila Cabello Havana|Live at The Tonight Show Camila Cabello - "Havana" Acoustic Elvis Duran Live|Live at the Elvis Duran and The Morning Show Camila Cabello - Havana Live (Latin American Music Awards 2017) Spanglish Version Camila Cabello - HAVANAtheMOVIE BTS Video 1 Camila Cabello - HAVANAtheMOVIE BTS Video 2 LIVE ! HAVANAtheMOVIEoutNOW Behind the Scenes with Camila Cabello - Havana ft Young Thug (Full) Camila Cabello Performs 'Havana' at Billboard's Women In Music 2017 Gallery Lyrics Official = |-|Remix version = |-|Solo version = |-|First version = |-|Spanglish version = Trivia * In the music video, when Abuelita (Lejuan James) talks to Karla and Bella (Camila and Lele Pons respectively), you can hear a man singing "La Habana oo nana / Mi corazón está en La Habana oo nana" ("Havana" chorus in spanish). * There are 9 versions of the song, including the original version, the solo version, and the Spanish version. * In an interview, Camila said that after the rap of Young Thug, she wrote a spanish rap.WATCH: Camila Cabello Proves She's A G As She Raps An EXCLUSIVE Verse From 'Havana' * The music video reached +100M Views on October 4, 2017 being the 8th fastest video in history to reach 100M views.[https://twitter.com/rogerhgold/status/926807090437398528 Twitter - Roger Gold - Tweet about #HAVANAtheFILM reached 100M Views] * Cabello revealed in Capital FM that there was a spanish rap of her scrapped from the song.WATCH: Camila Cabello Proves She's A G As She Raps An EXCLUSIVE Verse From 'Havana' ** The lyrics are "De La Habana a la Florida / Que se paren a bailar las abuelitas / Que nos hacen el arroz con croqueticas / Tsss, el aceite les salpica" (Traduction: "From Havana to Florida / Grandmothers who make rice with croquettes stand to dance / The oil splashes them.") * ''#HAVANAtheMOVIE ''became the No. 1 trending topic on Twitter when the music video trailer was released. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from CAMILA Category:Singles from CAMILA Category:Released Songs